Little Miss Sexy
Little Miss Sexy is a fanmade Little Miss created by Brainiac Adam. About her She is a yellow oval who has strawberry blonde hair exquisitely-designed in a Pamela Anderson type hairdo, blue eyes, a yellow circle nose, full lips, big breasts, an abstract shape of an hourglass figure, round hips, and wears a red dress and matching high-heeled shoes. Miss Sexy is the most sexiest, hottest, and attractive Little Miss in the entire universe because she has pure physical beauty and sexiness, due to being born with an unspoken prerequisite of extremely attractive looks on the outside, and Mr. Men stare at her breasts as they pass her. She is flirtatious and seductive, because she loves taking off her top to flash her boobs in front of the Mr. Men, and this behavior is shocking to those who got flashed at because it causes them to become gob-smacked, and makes their jaws drop, which causes them to automatically suffer from temporary obsessive love through their brief intense infatuation with her, once she has performed this action towards them. The other Little Misses are very jealous of her good looks, which has given her the ability to appear on the front page of many of Dillydale's lads' magazines. Miss Sexy is Mr. Brainiac's girlfriend because Mr. Brainiac loves attractive women or "hot babes" as he calls them, so he's lucky he bumped into her. Friends SuperTed, Spottyman the alien, Skeleton, Mario, Princess Peach Elizabeth Patricia Toadstool, Luigi, Princess Daisy Petals, Yoshi, Jason Lee Scott, Billy Cranston, Zack Taylor, Tommy Oliver, Trini Kwan, Kimberly Hart, Farkus Bulkimier, Eugene Skullovich, Alpha 5, Zordon, Rita Bandora Repulsa, Scorpina, Divatox, Ryu, Guy, Zangief, Edmond Honda, Guile, Charlie Nash, Dee Jay, Dhalsim, Necro, Chun-Li Xiang, Cammy White, Poison, Taven, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Cyrax, Kurtis Stryker, Hanzo Hasashi, Bi-Han, Kuai Liang, Johnny Cage, Jackson "Jax" Briggs, Ashrah, Sonya Blade, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Homestar Runner, Old-timey Marzipan, Homsar, the cheat, Foxface, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Butterfly, Mojo Jojo, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkamena Diane Pie, Terence, Red, Bomb, Hal, Chuck, Matilda, Stella, Sonic the hedgehog, Madonna, Sonia the hedgehog, Manic the hedgehog, Amy Rose the hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the echidna, Sara, Shade the echidna, Tikal the echidna, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kinkle, Bugs Bunny, Pound the nerdluck, Nawt the nerdluck, Bang the nerdluck, Blanko the nerdluck, Bupkus the nerdluck, Fox McCloud, Krystal, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Falco Lombardi, Katt Monroe, Bill Grey, Fay Spaniel, Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, Miyu Lynx, Andrew Oikonny, Dash Bowman, Mr. Funny, Mr. Happy, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Muddle, Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Stubborn, Little Miss Scatterbrain, Zim the irken, Tak the irken, Gaz Membrane, Dib Membrane, Crash Bandicoot, Tawna Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Tiny Tiger, Nitrus Brio, Nitro Gin, Komodo Joe, Komodo Moe, Ren Höek, Stimpson J. Cat, Svën Höek, Indifferent Ren, Mr. Horse, Powdered Toast Man, Catholic High School Girl, Mimby, Sniz Bronkowski, Squeaky Fondue, Snuppa Dutures, Bianca Idontknowwhatherlastnameis, Pumbaa the warthog, Shala the warthog, Bampuu the warthog, Rosebud the warthog, Timon the meerkat, Tatiana the meerkat, Fred the meerkat, Lulu the meerkat, Monti the meerkat, Kataka the meerkat, Zachary Morris, Samuel "Screech" Powers, Albert Clifford Slater, Michael Gonzalez, Nicole Coleman, Kelly Kapowski, Jessica Myrtle Spano, Lisa Turtle, Kristin Amanda Thomas, Mary Anne Spier, Dawn Read Schafer, Anastasia Elizabeth McGill, Claudia Lynn Kishi, Mallory Pike, Jessica Davis Ramsey, Splinter Hamato, Leonardo Turtle, Donatello Turtle, Raphael Turtle, Michaelangelo Turtle, Arnold Casey Jones, April Harriet O'Neil, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Irma Langinstein, Venus De Milo, Supergirl, Catgirl, Purple Rain, Princess Diversity, Dr. DJ, Blue Lantern, Mini-Me, Frisk, Toriel Dremurr, Asgore Dreemurr, Asriel Dreemurr, Undyne the undina fish, Alphys, Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Tracey Sketchit, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, James, Jessie, Dorothy Gale, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, Glinda the good witch of the north, the wizard of Oz, Lola Bunny, Sans the skeleton, Papyrus the skeleton, Sabrina Roberts-Trujillo, Adam Hughes, and Alan/Green Ice (sometimes) Enemies Night Terror, Deadly, Texas Pete, Bulk, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser Koopa, Donkey Kong, Tatanga, Ganondorf Dragmire, Lord Zedd, Goldar, Finster, M. Bison, Balrog, Sagat, Birdie, Gill, Urien, Twelve, Daegon, Quan Chi, Sektor, Sheeva, Tanya, Mileena, Skarlet, Reptile, Kano, Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Strong Bad, New Bad Guy Girl Character, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, Discord, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Libby Chessler, Mr. Swackhammer, Andross Oikonny, Pigma Dengar, Mr. Rude, Madame Mal-eleve, Little Miss Selfish, Mr. Disaster, Dr. Neo Cortex, Muddy Mudskipper, Haggis MacHaggis, Evil Ren, Hideously Evil Ren, Vicky Velcro/Waffle Woman, Pimon the meerkat, Tumbaa the warthog, Oroku Saki/The Shredder, the unfair and selfish school teacher, the youth club bullies, the Twitter cyberbully, the MSN cyberbully, the Facebook cyberbully, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Gulcheria the wicked witch of the west, Flowey, Chara, Little Miss Ruthless, Vonnie the bunny, Nega Sans, Nega Papyrus, and Sasha Lianne Winchester/Dark Heart Counterparts * B. Orchid (Killer Instinct, both are sexy and have big boobs) * Emma Frost (X-Men, both are sexy) * Jessica Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit, both are flirty, attractive, and wear red dresses) * Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are sexy and flirty) * Boob Lady (The Simpsons Movie, both have big boobs) * Megara (Hercules, Disney, both are flirty) Role in Sabrina1985's media In Sabrina1985's fandom, Little Miss Sexy is a member of the Benevolent Beanies. Her teammates are: Lola Bunny, Sans The Skeleton, Papyrus The Skeleton, Sabrina1985, and Brainiac Adam. She is the main rival of Little Miss Ruthless. Trivia * In one of Sabrina1985's ideas for one of the Benevolent Beanies stories, Little Miss Sexy is going to become gender reversed by taking a sip of an an extremely rare multi-colored rainbow drink, which is a genderbender potion concorction that smells like underarm sweat and tastes like plain old drinking water. And upon the very first sip, it will reverse her gender by turning her into a male named "Mr. Sexy." Instead of having big breasts, Mr. Sexy is a very muscular male model. The effects last until they wear off, then Mr. Sexy changes back into Miss Sexy. * * Out of the 7 deadly sins, Miss Sexy represents Lust. The gallery of pictures The Beauty Brigade by Brainiac Adam.png|The Beauty Brigade drawn by Brainiac Adam The Beauty Brigade.png|The Beauty Brigade drawn by Sabrina1985 Miss Sexy trading card by Brainiac Adam.png|Miss Sexy's trading card drawn by Brainiac Adam Benevolent Beanies 2.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by Sabrina1985 Benevolent Beanies by DollieUSA.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by DollieUSA Benevolent Beanies by ILoveFanFicCritic2.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by ILoveFanFicCritic2 Benevolent Beanies by BrainiacAdam.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by Brainiac Adam Benevolent Beanies - traditional version.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by Sabrina1985 Benevolent Beanies.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by Sabrina1985 Adamantiums + Benevolent Beanies.png|The Adamantiums meeting the Benevolent Beanies SabrinaT1985 art trade by Percyfan94.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by Percyfan94 Miss Sexy's bad hair day.png|Miss Sexy's bad hair day drawn by Brainiac Adam Miss Sexy and Mr. Sexy.png|Miss Sexy and Mr. Sexy drawn by Sabrina1985 Miss Sexy and Mr. Normal.png|Miss Sexy flirting with Mr. Normal drawn by Sabrina1985 Rita Repulsa's fangirl.png|Miss Sexy with a Rita Repulsa hairdo drawn by Sabrina1985 Miss Sexy as a mr. ranger version 2.png|Miss Sexy as a Mr. Ranger drawn by Brainiac Adam Miss Sexy as a mr. ranger.png|Miss Sexy as a Mr. Ranger drawn by Sabrina1985 Miss Sexy original version.png|The original drawing of Miss Sexy by Sabrina1985 Miss Brainiac and Mr. Sexy.png|Miss Brainiac and Mr. Sexy drawn by Brainiac Adam Miss Sexy 4.png|Miss Sexy drawn by Brainiac Adam Miss Sexy and Mr. Uncanny.png|Miss Sexy flirting with Mr. Uncanny drawn by Brainiac Adam Admiring her new hairdo.png|Mr. Brainiac compliments Miss Sexy's Rita Repulsa hairdo drawn by Brainiac Adam Miss Sexy (human form).png|Miss Sexy as a human drawn by Brainiac Adam Miss Sexy 3.png|Miss Sexy drawn by Brainiac Adam Miss Sexy 2.png|Miss Sexy drawn by Brainiac Adam Miss Sexy by Percyfan94.png|Little Miss Sexy drawn by Percyfan94 Benevolent Beanies 3.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by Sabrina1985 Category:Oval characters Category:Yellow characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with shoes Category:Fanon characters Category:Little Misses Category:Female characters Category:Anthro characters